A Wicked Medley
by Elpheen
Summary: [Wicked100...couldn't resist having a shot at it!]
1. Change

**#20 - Change**

The prince ran his gaze over his princess, his sleeping beauty. His love. Yes, this was love. He knew that now. But when had she changed? From being the stubborn, high-strung schoolmate to exquisite, captivating woman?

_She didn't._

He had changed. He had learned from his mistakes, but he didn't regret his decisions. He'd learnt that from her, he realised, a smile gracing his features as he lay beside her and closed his eyes. For better or for worse, she had changed him. For good.


	2. Passages

**#27 – Passages**

She walked slowly through the empty passages, a torch held in front of her, casting just enough light that she didn't trip over her own feet. The walls were damp, and she kept determinedly to the centre of the path. The air was cold, and she shivered, wishing she'd had time to pull on another layer before escaping to the catacombs of the castle.

Kiamo Ko.

It had sounded so glamorous when Fiyero first mentioned it. The little girl inside her had been dreaming of turrets and towers, roaring fires and, of course, a Prince Charming to keep her safe.

But Fiyero was gone. Dead.

And so when the hunters came marching, there was no prince to guard the fortress, no lover to hold her hand, to reassure her they'd be all right.

There was only a Witch, forever feared, forever afraid.


	3. Flight

**#1 - Flight**

A shadow on the horizon, one could almost make out the pointed hat, the broom supporting it. Drifting somewhat aimlessly across the marbled sky, alone.

Oh to be free.

The gentle breeze caught the tail of the broom, turning it off course, but no matter. There was no destination, just the longing for liberation. And in the sky, removed from prying eyes and questioning glances, what did it matter which way the wind blew?

A sudden, stronger gust made Glinda shudder, and she blinked. Opening her eyes, she saw that the shadow was gone, and she scolded herself. _She's dead_, she told herself. _She's free_.


	4. Hidden Treasure

**#46 – Hidden Treasure**

The room was a flurry of pink, white and gold, as Glinda tried to pack her many possessions into one case. How was it that everything had fit on the way there, but not on the way back?

_You're a grown up, now_, she scolded herself. _And all the citizens in Oz look to you for guidance. You can't spend your time on trivial things like packing._

She sighed, knowing that her inner voice was right. She wished she could be more like _her_. She never cared what other people thought. Arranging her thoughts (and her hair), Glinda started to pack only the most necessary items.

A soft thud made her turn, to see that a bundle of black and grey socks had rolled from the bed to the floor. Wondering why in Oz she'd kept such a ghastly coloured array of garments, she slowly unfolded them. Hidden in the folds of the medley of materials glistened a deep, emerald green. She took the bottle in her hands, and fell to the floor, questioning how she could ever have forgotten she owned such a treasure.


	5. An Old Letter

**#88 – 'an old letter, a shining blade, water'**

Elphaba paced the room, folding and unfolding the old letter, the ink faded, and so creased it was almost ready to crumble between her fingers.

Blinking painful tears from her eyes, she skimmed the familiar curl of the writing, the only connection she had to her friend. Her only friend.

No. Not the only one. Her gaze fell on the bed, a shining blade of moonlight cutting across the sleeping figure of her lover.

Sighing, she gently replaced the letter in its crumpled envelope, pressing a kiss to the seal, and tucked it under her pillow, before turning her back on the bed to watch, with almost jealous longing, as rain began to fall, the water blurring the glass with tears that matched her own.


	6. Sister

**#37 – Sister**

The Witch handled the green bottle with care, running her fingers over the curves of the glass. It was her fault, she mused, that her sister was the way she was. No matter how they would argue otherwise – her friends, her family, even – in her heart she knew it was true.

Sitting back in her chair, she sighed, letting her eyes drift shut, remembering how it was when they were children. Two girls, both outcasts in their own rights. They should have been able to rely on each other for strength, but instead pushed each other apart.

Hearing a door swing shut at the nearby entrance, she quickly returned the bottle to its place under the pillow, and left to her own room. She refused to let herself be hurt by her sister's coldness towards her. A Wicked Witch didn't let herself cry. Not the Wicked Witch of the East.


	7. Bubbles

**#3 – Bubbles**

Galinda giggled as her father blew soapy water through a small hoop, scattering bubbles into the gentle summer breeze. The small blonde child jumped from the chair she was standing on, and for a split second she was flying with the bubbles.

Collapsing on the grass, Galinda watched the bubbles drifting across the deep azure sky. Her expression became serious, her blue eyes thoughtful.

'What's going through my princess' pretty blonde head?' Her father smiled down at her, and she raised her arms to be lifted up. He swung her around, and she laughed, closing her eyes, imagining she was really flying.

'It would be fun to fly in a bubble,' she answered him, as he set her back on the ground. 'Can people fly in bubbles?'

'Some day,' he replied, with a smile, 'I will make my princess a bubble by which she can come and go as she pleases.'

And she never forgot that promise.


	8. A Rare Find

**#64 – A Rare Find**

Glinda only paused for a moment after her fiancé and friend ran from the hall, before running after them to catch Fiyero's arm, Elphaba already escaped to the shadows.

As he opened his mouth to explain, she pressed a hand to his lips, 'No, don't. I don't think I can stand to hear your reasoning.'

He nodded, and instead pulled her into a hug, her pain touching him more deeply that he realised.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered into her hair, before drawing away slightly. 'I loved you – still do,' he said softly, 'I just…'

'Don't,' Glinda's blue eyes were pools of tears, and she blinked them back. 'Just promise me something.'

'Anything.'

'She's a rare find,' Glinda flicked her eyes to the shadows, knowing that Elphaba was probably perfectly within hearing distance. And no matter what she told herself, Elphie was the closest friend she'd ever had. 'Take care of her.'

'She'll be safe with me,' Fiyero held Glinda's gaze, before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. 'I promise.'


	9. Bare Feet

**#95 – 'Bare Feet, Dripping Tap, Laughter'**

Elphaba wandered about the room, her bare feet sinking into the plush carpet, pink, of course. Glinda was singing to herself in the shower, and the sound brought a smile to her lips.

She idly picked up a book on social etiquette, flicked through it, amusement flickering on her face. She heard the tap dripping in the bathroom as the water was shut off, and hurriedly replaced the book. Finding a novel of her own, she attempted to find something that wasn't pink, sparkly or fluffy to sit on, and failed, having to settle on a deep pink beanbag chair.

Nearly half an hour later, Glinda emerged from her bathroom, and it was her musical laughter that made Elphaba aware of her presence.

'What?' The green girl looked up from her book, one eyebrow raised.

'Nothing,' Glinda smiled, 'I just never thought I'd see you so comfortable surrounded by pink.'

Elphie rolled her eyes, 'You didn't exactly leave me much choice, did you?'


	10. Curves and Angles

**#29 – Curves and Angles**

His hand skimmed across the paper, filling the blank page with what was fast becoming recognisable as his muse. She sat by the window, a wistful look in her eyes as she gazed out over the city.

The outline done, he began to fill in the features: the curl of her eyelashes that bordered pools of the deepest green, the angles of her nose and jaw, the gentle curve of her mouth as the trace of a smile flickered across it.

He let her shoulders fade into soft green shading on the paper, concentrating only on the face. Highlighting her strong cheekbones, and adding his own touch of a glimmer of hope in the eyes, he finished with her hair. As he framed her face in waves of black and brown, she looked up and he smiled, turning the portrait to show her. She gasped at how perfectly he'd captured every curve and angle, and as he set it on the wall with his countless other works, she took his hand and led him to the bed, where she imagined she was a canvas being painted under his jewelled hands.


	11. Peace Offering

**#89 – 'Peace Offering, Smirk, Fingernails'**

Elphaba stormed into the room, the door slamming shut behind her. Letting out a growl of frustration, she flung her jacket in the general direction of the chair, before locking herself in the bathroom.

_Why_, she asked herself, _couldn't they just, for once, leave her alone, let her pass them without some snide comment?_ She hated herself for letting them get to her, but this was just the last straw.

A timid knock on the door had her blinking tears she hadn't realised were forming from her eyes, and checking herself in the mirror, she unlocked the door.

'What?' She demanded of her roommate.

'I, well, I just…' Galinda sighed, 'I brought you this, seeing as you left dinner so…suddenly,' she gestured to a plate of rolls and a glass of apple cider. 'Consider it a peace-offering.'

Elphaba smirked, 'Oh, so I'm a charity case now?'

'No, Miss Elphaba, I merely assumed that you'd be hungry. And I'm not going to apologise for my friends, but I want you to know that I didn't approve of what they said,' she tapped a hand of delicate pink fingernails against the tray, 'But if you don't want it…'

'No, I-,' Elphaba's stomach had protested. And won. 'Thank you,' she said softly.

'You're welcome,' Galinda replied, grateful that her roommate had, for once, accepted an extension of what could almost be deemed as friendship.


	12. Encouragement

**#85 – Encouragement**

'Come now, Miss Elphaba, concentrate.'

'I'm trying, Madam Morrible, I really am,' Elphaba closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and tried again, 'Karum a tanum karum a tunam, melia melia rakha tanum.'

Aside from a slight tingling sensation in her fingertips, there was nothing. Not a spark, not a flicker, and the pitcher on the table was still full of water.

'All it needs is a little encouragement,' Madam Morrible touched Elphaba's shoulder, 'And you know that my talent is encouraging talent. Now, just remember how you felt that morning you arrived, when you sent Nessarose's chair spinning around the hall.'

Elphaba tried to regain the feeling of anger and frustration, but all she had at the moment was a headache.

'I'm sorry, Madam, I can't do this.'

'Nonsense, my dear, you're probably just feeling a little under the weather. There's no point working yourself into a temper, I think we'll leave it for today.'

Elphaba gratefully slung her bag over her shoulder, and hastily made her way across campus, hoping she wasn't too late for supper.


	13. If I Were You

**#38 – If I Were You…**

Elphaba watched as Glinda went about her nightly routine, an amused smile on her face. Glinda had long ago given up on trying to explain her regime to Elphie, and now she just watched in a mixture of curiosity and bemusement.

Tonight, though, Glinda seemed distracted, and Elphaba immediately picked up on it.

'What's wrong, my sweet?'

'Nothing, I just…ugh, Pfannee and ShenShen just won't leave me alone about you,' she avoided Elphaba's gaze. 'They don't think we should be friends.'

Elphaba laughed, 'Don't worry about them,' she insisted, moving to take Glinda's hand, and meeting her eyes. 'You're too good for them,' she told her blonde friend sincerely.

Glinda smiled, and gave Elphie's hand a squeeze.

'How do you manage to be so strong? If I were you, I'd have run away to live in a cave in the mountains by now. Look at me, one not-so-sweet word from a friend, and I'm a wreck.'

'I tell myself I'm better than they are,' Elphaba smiled, 'And I remind myself of the one good friend I have. Besides, if I went and lived in a cave, you'd have no-one to bring you down from that little bubble of a world you float around in.'

Glinda gave her a gentle shove, and she laughed, taking it as acknowledgement that she was right.

'You're welcome.'


	14. Breaking Rules

**#58 – Breaking Rules**

They lay together in the half-light of dawn, still drowsy with sleep. Elphaba took the fair hand of the girl beside her, and pressed it against her own, frowning at the contrast. Glinda folded her fingers between Elphie's green ones, and lifted them to her lips, breaking Elphaba's face into a soft smile, which she returned with a gentle kiss.

Sighing, Elphie pulled her close, inhaling the sweet strawberry scent of her blonde curls. They lay like that, drifting in and out of sleep for another hour or so, until Elphaba, ever a 'morning person', decided to surface. She woke Glinda, dropping a feather-light kiss on her nose.

The blonde responded with a yawn and a disgruntled 'And I love you too,' which made Elphie giggle, something she was doing more and more often in Glinda's company.

'Nowhere near as much as I love you, my sweet,' she replied, with a kiss on Glinda's pouted lips.

Glinda sighed, 'We're breaking all the rules, you know.'

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, before deciding against getting up in favour of another hour in bed with her beautiful girlfriend.

'Love has no rules, my darling Glinda. And if it did, I would gladly break every one of them if it meant being with you.'


	15. Winter

**#8 – Winter**

As autumn faded to winter on the castle, it was as if it had left behind a shadow, keeping everyone in a constant chill. Clouds hung overhead, threatening to spill snow, but instead settling for a grey drizzle, to the disappointment of the children.

The Witch became a recluse, locked away in her tower, muttering half-translated incantations from the Grimmerie under her breath, interrupting herself with attempts to persuade Chistery to talk.

Even her birds grew restless, and took to flying for days on end to keep warm. The silence in her room frustrated her, even more so when Chistery began to sulk at her continued nagging, and refused to even chatter in his monkey-speak.

As the air grew frostier still, cloaking the landscape in a hard glitter, the Witch stood at her window, impatient for spring, longing for a talent in weather-craft spells that would ease the icy grip of winter.


	16. Forty Days

**#6 – Forty Days**

Galinda idly ran a pen over the calendar, scoring through the date, before doodling hearts and other fanciful sketches around the box for the following day.

Intrigued, Elphaba lowered her book and pushed her glasses further up her pointed nose.

'What in Ozma's name are you doing, Miss Galinda?'

'Well for one thing I'm counting down the days to the end of term,' the blonde stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, 'Believe it or not; some of us would prefer to spend our free time away from the world of education.'

'And for another?' prompted Elphie, 'I mean, there must be some reason to your nonsensical scribblings.'

'It's our anniversary,' Galinda sighed dreamily, 'Forty days since he asked me to the dance.'

'Of course,' Elphaba ignored the twinge in her gut, and resorted to her usual cynical defence, 'I can imagine that a relationship lasting longer than a month must be quite an achievement for you.'


	17. Lipstick

**#90 – 'lipstick, broken sidewalk, fog'**

She moved somewhat carefully along the street, a black-cloaked figure, curled in on herself against the cold. Pushing her ungloved hands into deep pockets, her fingers brushed against something hard, smooth.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she slowed her pace slightly to examine the small pink lipstick tube. Memories flickered through her mind – dancing, secrets, makeovers – and a regretful smile curved her lips as the light of the past faded into the gloom of the broken sidewalk.

She kept her head down as she continued on, the small memory clasped in her hand, still unable to let go of her past. Night was falling fast, accompanied by a damp fog that stung her face as she disappeared into a small wooden door, yet another anonymous figure on the backstreets of a false-fronted city.


	18. Almost Forgotten

**#44 – Almost Forgotten**

The boy stumbled into the harsh light of day, his eyes squinting in the glare. He'd waited for silence to fall on the castle, for all other signs of life to depart, before appearing from his hiding place in the cellar.

Having adjusted to the light after so many hours of damp gloom, he forced himself to climb the curving staircase that lead to her room at the top of the tower.

The floor was still moist, a thin layer of water remaining, but no evidence of her, his guardian of so many years. The room was empty of her possessions, having presumably been raided by the guards, and the boy was ready to leave when something caught his eye from under the bed.

Tugging on the piece of cloth, it fell away to reveal a book. It was old, falling apart by the look of it, and the boy, unable to read, took it with him as he left, somehow sensing its importance, and thinking it a shame that something of obvious value (the lettering across the front was done in gold) had been almost forgotten.


	19. Insomnia

**#10 – Insomnia**

She paced her room, haunted with memories, unable to sleep. Stopping by the window, she steadied herself with a hand on the ledge, the cold stone chilling her surprisingly warm skin. Her thin form was trembling in the cool night air, and her head ached from physical and mental fatigue.

She was tired. Not just from the insomnia that plagued her nights, but from her life of hiding, of secrets.

As the moon was swallowed by clouds, she slipped from the frame of the window like a shadow, to the warmth of her blankets, where she drifted into fits of dreamless slumber.


	20. An Empty Room

**#45 – An Empty Room**

She cast an eye about the room, seeing it as if for the first time. The desk was clear of all her cosmetics and trinkets, and the beds had returned to their uniform brown sheets and blankets. She swallowed, pushing down the lump in her throat at the thought of such a large part of her life coming to a close.

There was nothing that suggested the types of girls who had lived in the room, no personal touch, just the lingering scent of her perfume, slowly fading through the open window.

As she took one last look around the room, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Such a change from the girl who had first arrived at Shiz. There was knowledge in her eyes, a confidence in her posture that hadn't been there before. For a split second she had a flash of a memory, a heated argument, quickly replaced with a soft smile, a brush of hands.

But that life was gone now. With a somewhat regretful smile, she took a deep breath, and slowly pulled the door to. As it clicked shut, so did a part of her heart, but she determinedly turned her back on the empty room, ready to face the future alone.


	21. Roses

_A/N: Stumbled back upon this yesterday and felt an urge to continue. Lost my prompt sheet so prompts from now on are suggestions from friends (this one and the next few from Stephy).

* * *

_

**Roses**

Nessarose sat by the window gazing out over the sun kissed hills. The twisted stem in her hands led to a glowing head of rich pink petals. It was the last remaining rose from the bouquet Boq had brought her from the garden a week earlier, the last remaining reminder of his presence in the palace.

_He loves me._

She slowly plucked a petal from the flower, letting it drift onto her lap.

_He loves me not._

Another petal fell

_He loves me._

Three pink teardrops sat stark against her black skirts. She continued until there were only a few petals remaining on the lonely stem

_He loves me not._

_He loves me._

_He loves me not._


End file.
